Lucifer´s Angel
by Morella Malfoy
Summary: Sirius se vivio toda su infancia junto con su mejor amiga, Bellatrix, pero q pasara cuando despues de 5 años sin verse, se rencuentren..... SiriusBellatrix
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer´s Angel

Nunca olvidaré la "primera" ves q vi a mi prima, Bellatrix Black, en realidad no era la primera ves q la veía, porq de pequeños nos criamos juntos ...

A diferencia de lo q ustedes deben de pensar, Bella y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, en realidad junto con James, eran mis mejores amigos. Siempre estábamos los tres corriendo por los jardines, haciendo travesuras, y en ocasiones cuando James no estaba nos metíamos al lago q esta en las afueras de la mansión...

Siempre felices, esos serán los años, q siempre recordare como los mejores.

El día en el q mis tíos regresaron de Bulgaria, hace ya casi 15 años. Extrañamente estaban muy felices. En un primer momento no le di la importancia debida, pero cuando Bella llego llorando, a mi alcoba, supe q "algo" andaba mal, y ese "algo" era q habían hecho una excepción en Dustrang, aceptándola entre sus estudiantes... supe lo q eso significa... Bella había sido marcada de por vida...

Continuara!

Holas! Bueno esto surgió, después de leer las traducciones de Shot, No Fear y Lucifer´s Angel, todos los temas de The Rasmus, una banda q me encanta! En realidad tenia pensado hacer toda la historia en un solo cap, pero como me duele la cabeza y mucho, decidí cortarlo acá, prometo seguir pronto.

Bueno ya saben si le gusto y si quieren q lo siga dejan REWW!


	2. Chapter 2

1º de Septiembre

Como les decía la "primera" vez q la vi, nuevamente, hace ya 10 años, la encontré muy cambiada, no solo físicamente, sino interiormente. Su estancia en Dustrang la había transformado totalmente. Con casi 15 años (uno menos q yo), ya era una hermosa mujer, de tez excesivamente pálida, ojos negros con destellos metálicos, cabello lacio y largo, hasta la cintura de igual color q el de sus fríos ojos; su cuerpo también había cambiado, ya casi no quedaban rastros de la niña q alguna ves fue.

Ese primer encuentro, ocurrió el 1º de Septiembre, en Hogwrts.

Ese día yo había llegado al Expreso, con mis 3 mejores amigos, James, Remus y Petter.

En el viaje Remus nos contó q el director nos tenia una sorpresa... y q está se revelaría terminada la ceremonia de iniciación de los de 1º curso.

Una ves llegue a mi casa, léase Hogwarts, me senté en mi lugar de siempre a esperar q nuestro querido director haga sus habituales anuncios, entiéndase q nos diga TODO (y no exagero) lo q no podemos hacer. Después de casi dos horas, en las q Dumbledore no paro de hablar, ni siquiera para respirar, y en la q yo y mis hermanos, salvo Remus, nos dedicamos a hacer cualquier cosa menos prestarle atención, después de todo éramos los Merodiadores!. Mcgonagal dio comienzo a la ceremonia de los de 1 año. Una ves terminada, Dumbly me hizo acordar de lo q me tuvo intrigado los primeros 25 min del viaje; la dichosa sorpresa!

-----------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------

Alumnos y alumnas, les quiero presentar a la sorpresa q les tengo prepara- aplausos por parte de todo el cuerpo estudiantil se escucharon en el Gran Salón- ella es la señorita Black. Viene de intercambio, de la escuela Dunstrang y se integrara este año, en 6to curso.

Señorita Black, si hace el favor de subir hasta la tarima y colocarse el sombrero seleccionador...

SLYTHERIN!... –fue el grito del sombrero q se escucho en todo el Comedor al mismo tiempo q fuertes aplausos por parte de los hombres de esa mesa y miradas de celos, por parte de las mujeres-

-----------Fin del Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------

Y si q era TODA una sorpresa, aunq todavía no sabia si era o no una grata sorpresa…. Creo q esa respuesta aun hoy no la tengo.

Continuara!

Y les gusto? REW!


	3. Chapter 3

El beso de ... y no soy yo el protagonista

Como les decía me había quedado totalmente conmocionado. Imagínense q a ustedes les pase, q su mejor amiga de la infancia y a de mas su prima, q estaba, "perdida" en Dunstrag estudiando Artes Oscuras, contra su voluntad, se les aparezca en su escuela, después de estar desaparecida por 4 años, y sin dar siquiera señales de vida. Porq después de su primer año en Dunstrag, no la había vuelto a ver, hasta ahora.

Pero no solo me quede shockedo, por la llegada de Bella, sino también por lo buena q ahora estaba, dios mio, estos 4 años si q la habian cambiado... si ya se ustedes pensaran q soy un calentón, tremendo y la verdad tiene razón , jeje, bueno esta dentro d el naturaleza de un Black!... pero sigo con mi relato...

Después de la cena; y sin antes echarle una discreta mirada a mi primita, la cual pensaba q nadie había notado; me fui con mis amigos al la torre de Giffindor, a hablara entre otras cosas sobre los cambios de las chicas, si supongo q se entiende lo q quiero decir, no?...

Y fue en ese momento donde escuche algo q me dejo totalmente shockeado por segunda ves en el dia...

----------Blash Back-------

Canuto no lo puedo creer!- me dijo un muy indignado y algo enojado, Remus –

Q no podes creer?lobito- le respondí sarcástico y en broma, aunq creó q ese fue un error, porq el lobito se enojo un poquito u,u-

No me digas asi, no le encuentro la gracia ¬¬, y en fin lo q no puedo creer es lo de tu prima, no estaba perdida en Dunstrang y sin saber si estaba viva o muerta? Y ahora se presenta así como si nada! Por dios...

Remus, no veo porq tengas q tener tanto interés en el tema, además si hay alguien q deba estar asi, soy yo! Ella era mi mejor amiga, y mi prima, y no la tuya!

Chicos basta, por dios miren como se están poniendo, si sacan chispas por los ojos, ya cálmense- dijo James, poniendo punto final a la discusión con Rem- y además me tienen q escuchar a mi, no saben lo importante q es lo q les tengo q contar!

Cuando no, a ver decinos James, q paso esta ves con Lily- Dije a coro con Rem

Bueno es q hoy en el tren... (suspenso) cuando me fui al baño... (suspenso), se acuerdan q yo les dije q me iba, no? Porq no aguantaba mas las ganas de..

Si , James nos acordamos, las queres hacer corta por dios ¬¬

Bueno bueno, estan un poquito alterados, hoy, les decía, cuado iba a ir al baño (q al final no fui jej ) me encontré con Lily y bueno nos pusimos a discutir en el medio del pasillo

Q raro!- lo cortamos de su explicación, los tres (rem, pet y yo)

Se se bueno, me van a dejar seguir ¬¬- creó q se estaba enojando, q humor q teniamos ese día...

Bueno sigo, cuando estábamos discutiendo, en un momento nos miramos fijo a los ojos y... en ves de decirme Potter y seguir insultándome, se le escapo un ahogado James! Upiiiiiii

00 – los tres – ehhhh

Si si, y bueno estabmos muy cerca entonces yo me aventure y...

Y, Q? JAMES!

Y la bese!

OO. QQQQQ?- gritamos los tres-

SI SI LA BESO, YO JAMES THOMAS POTTER BESE EN LA BOCA A LILIANE ELIZABETH EVANS! UPI

Y? DESPUÉS Q PASO?

Se dio cuente de q hacia, y se separo empujándome me dijo q no me acercara mas a ella o q me denunciaría por acoso sexual y me pego una cachetada- nos contó muy apenado , pobre Jamensy. Pohhhh-

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Si pero por lo menos logre un gran avance- raro a pesar de la paliza y la amenaza estaba conetento-

Si, eso, si, bueno chicos vayámonos a dormir- dijo Pet, interviniendo por segunda ves...

--------------Fin de Flash Back----------------

Si en Rem es muy ror lo q dijo ese dia, a mi me parecia, q estaba un poquito interesado en mi primita... peor preferi no decir nada... mmmmmmmmm la verdad es q ya es muy tarde, y tengo algo de sueño, asiq si quieren sabe como fue nuestro primer encuentro y si Rem estaba realmente celoso, esperen hasta mañana, para les siga contando...

Nos vemos nenas

Las kiere

Sirius Sexy Black

Pd: Lo de Lily y James no los dejo shockeados a ustedes tmb?

Ahora vengo yo, jejej,

Bueno primero queria agradecele a Hermy-BlackMalfoy por el rew y te digo q lo del largo va a ser un poquito difícil, para este cap tenia planedo poner una parte del encuentro con Bella, pero como ya me duelen mis ojitos, todavía no tengo mis anteojos! Y estoy prácticamente siega, no va a poder ser, por hi me inspiro y el otro es mas largo, pero no prometo nada jeje... bueno espero q este cap tmb te aya gustado.. nos vemos

Y ya saben si les gusto y me quieren motivar REW... y de paso preguntita quieren ver a dos amigos de toda la vida enfrentados por una amor en comun? No se la verda puede ser q pase a mi me encanta la idea jejejej

Bueno me voy

Chiaoo

Besos

Morella Malfoy


	4. Chapter 4

El ¿Beso?

Holas nenas lindas!

Como están me extrañaron, no?

Bueno haber en q me quede?... (mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm) haber haber, vamos piensa Sirius, yo puedo! No, no puedo... no me acuerdo...

–autora- te quedastes en la parte de q Rem estaba medio como celoso! Boludo! ¬¬

Bueno cheeeeee, q no me puedo olvidar?- ¬¬

Buee hombre tenia q ser!¬¬, pero estas tan bueno q te lo perdono, amor!

_-Esta mujer tiene mas cambios de humor... debe de estar en sus días uu_

Dijistes algo amor?¬¬

NOOO, nooo, hermosa ¬¬

Ahhh, bueno, gracias

_-Fiuu q salvada mejor les sigo contando antes de q a esta loca se le ocurra violarme, aunq no la culpo, siempre causo ese efecto en las mujeres u,u..._

Bueno prosigo con la historia...

Como les decía el lobito aparentaba estar un poquito celoso de mi primita y Jamensy bue el seguía igual de boludo con Lily, como siempre, aunq no después del besos quedo mas boludo todavía, eso es posible?¬¬, le podríamos preguntar a la autora y a sus primos u,u mejor q no me escuche...

Después de q Rem y Pet nos despertaran a James y a mi... cosa bastante difícil, y mas si contamos q cornamenta estaba bastante concentrado disfrutando su sueño... si adivinen con quien soñó! Les doy opciones o ya saben? Si soñó con Evans y como nos enteramos porq lo esta gritando, y además estaba bastante agitado, habria q ver q soñó este depravado!

Bue después de q el depravado se despertase nos fuimos al Gran Salón y entonces ahí... q suspenso, pero los jodi, porq ahí no la encontre! Jeje q malo q soy (-autora- mas bien tarado!)(-sirius-bueno loco ya deja de meterte y mejor colgate al telefono con las boluzz de tus migas!) (no puedo insensible! )

_Gran Salón: Mesa Griffindor_

_---------------- Flash Back-------------------_

_Cornamenta me pasas la mayonesa- dije con la boca llena de pollo-_

_...- cornamenta-_

_James, la mayonesa!- y a este q le pasa?_

_...-coramnta-_

_JAMES! LA RE PUTISIMA MADRE Q TE REMIL PARIO ME PODES DAR LA PUTA MAYONESA! POR AMOR A MERLÍN!- ahh respiro james salio de su estado de pelotudismo crónico mientras miraba a Evans comer-_

_Ah si , aca la tenes , pero no me tenias q gritar q no soy sordo!-¬¬_

_-no claro q no-¬¬_

_-----------Fin de este Flash Back---------------_

Donde si la encontré fue, después de la ultima clase del día, q era (adivina, adivinador! Jej) Pociones, con Slytherin, y de paso aclaro con Snapy, y el horroroso profesor (aunq las mujeres no pensaban eso, babosas!) Brandon Petterson, un tipo alto de complexión atlética, rubio, y de ojos celestes muyyyy claritos, buee había q admitir q el tipo no estaba nada malll, pero yo estoy mucho mejor y además para mala suerte de las nenas, para mi q era medio gay, porq se fijaba mucho en Snapy, hasta juro q le hacia ojitos! Uhg q asco! Pero buee eso ahora no importa, lo q si importa es mi encuentro con Bellita!

Fin de las 2 hs de sufrimiento en Pociones, pasillo desierto de las mazmorras:

_--------------------------- Flash Back--------------------------_

_Chicos ustedes vayan yendo a la Torre, yo ya los alcanzo...-_

_Ok Sirionsis, pero no te olvides de vos ya sabes q , mira q es hoy a la noche, las chicas ya me dijeron q venian –Jamy-_

_Si, si Jam, ya se, voy a estar ahí, puntual-_

_OKA, te esperamos...-_

_Se-_

_Chiaooo NENE-_

**y a este pelotudo q mosca le pico, nota mental fijarme q mi mejor amigo no termine como mozo sin bandeja, Tal vez si Evans se entera de esto, quiera hacer una obra de bien y le da una alegría a James, así vuelve para nuestro bando! Por Merlín q no sea demasiado tarde! Pobre James!**

**UPS, demasiado tiempo pensando en el ¨temita¨ de mi amigo, me trajo a un lugar de las mazmorras q no conozco, vale decir q mientras pensaba camine hasta llegar acá, pero no se donde estoy, y la verdad q estar perdido en las mazmorras con quien sabe cuantos Sly dando vueltas, no era lo q tenia planeado, vamos Sirius Orión Black;si ya se soy toda una estrella jeje; no por nada quedaste en Giffindor la casa de lo leales de los valientes, hay no q es ese ruido... oigo pasos y puertas q se golpean, hayyyyy quiero a mi mami!1, nono mejor a esa bruja ni nombrarla, donde esta mi osito, sisi bueno ya se q estoy grandecito pero igual quiero a Puppy!... Q alguien me llama quien será?**

_Black..._

HAYYYY MI MERLÍN, SI ES BELLITA LA Q ME HABLA! UPY. Pero mírala vos la guacha tiene una vos muy sensual, es como si en ves de hablar susurrara. Haber hombre valor!...

_Si, Bella..._

_Quien te crees q sos para llamarme así? Estupido!-_

_Soy tu primo, y si mal no recuerdo, por desgracia tenemos el mismo apellido ;_

**sino, sabes todo lo q te haría ahora en ves de discutir**_;y ya q es así no tiene sentido q me llames por el además tengo un hermoso nombre..._

_Siempre tan arrogante, aun de chicos eras así; _**será q por eso siempre me gustaste? Vamos Bel, calma si superas esto superas lo peor! Valor mujer!**

_Y vos siempre fuiste tan hermosa... _**ups y eso de donde salió, bueno si yp siempre soy muy lanzado, pero nunca con ninguna de mis primas**

_Hay Black, Black, Black……._

_Veo q sabes nuestro apellido muy bien Bellita... _**Si vamos así duro frío, dale q vamos bien!**

_Siempre fuiste tan lanzando, incluso con tus primas, si Sirius ya se q estoy buena..._

**Ups se dio cuenta de cómo la miro, no! Trágame tierra!**

_De q hablas Bellatrix? _**si si vamos ásete el desentendido!**

_De cómo me miras, se nota q te morís por mi, ayer apenas vi como me mirabas y como discutías con el Lobezno, supe q había algo mas para vos..._

Sabe lo de Rem! Y Peor sabe q me muero por ella! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHORA SI TRAGAME TIERRA POR DIOS TE LO PIDO!

_...- SIN COMENTARIOS-_

_Pero q veo Bella se me acerca muy sugestivamente yyyyyyyyyyyy hay no si! Me esta besando! Va en realidad presiona sus labios contra los míos, por unas milésimas de segundo_

_Ves Sirius te morís por mi, sabes q me tengo q ir a mi Sala Común, pero va a ser mejor q te vayas de acá si no queres q ningún Sly y sobre todo el prof, quien por cierto esta muy bueno! Te agarren... byeee Siriusss..._

_Pero no esta tan bueno como yo, no bellita?- logre articular después de unos segundos pero ya era tarde Bellita ya se había ido, dejándome solo en un pasillo oscuro de las mazmorras-_

_----------------- Fin del Flash Back-----------------_

Después de ahí me fui directo a mi Torre, y me ligue una buen sermón de parte de James por haber llegado tan tarde; ya se q lo de las chicas y la noche se puede mal interpretar, q mentes perversas, pero en realidad no reuníamos para planear una gran broma a los Sly y algunas chica iban a cooperar... pero en fin a pesar de q mis amigos se enojaron un poco con migo, no me importo porq consegui lo q queria un "beso" de Bella...

Holas chicas como están?

Bueno espero q les aya gustado, a mi la verdad fue el cap q mas me costo pero el q mas me gusto... Bueno voy a haber un agradecimiento general, porq para ser sincera no me acuerdo de los nombres de las chicas q me dejaron rew, y no me puedo fijar en la compu, porq s eme cago el MODEM y estoy sin internet (22/02), pero le quiero agradecer alas dos chicas y decirle a la q me dijo de Julieth y Zacheris, Draco y Ginny, q lo había dejado ahí tirado porq no me gustaba la redacción de los primeros cap, peor q lo voy a terminar y q posiblemente suba las dos historias el mismo día ya q voy a estar 10 días sin internet, y q tmb posiblemente tenga escritos mas cap de las dos historias, para actualizar un poco mas seguido, sobretodo de esta ultima q se iba a cumplir un año de q no la actualizo jeje...

Bueno chicas me voy yendo...

Chau

Besos

Morella Malfoy

Pd: SI LES GUSTO REWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Y SI NO LES GUTO TMB DIGANME SUS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIBAS!


End file.
